User blog:DarkMistHakuro/Night Watch: Boss Battle Info (Just for fun :P)
UPDATE 1/2/17: Updated Leviathan's transformation, and added Sahra's location. Hello fellow wizards, I am back with something I've been keeping to myself for a while now. Being as I can't keep my imagination to myself for an extended period of time, I decide to vomit my brainchild onto this blog. (excuse me for my extremely weird use of diction. XD) NOTE: All mutations are altered to appear as the the boss's preferences until they are officially released. Night Watch: Boss Battle Info (Whoops, pretty redundant.) ''"Ol' Ricket" '''Location: Night Watch North Gate' HP: ??? Rune Curse '- '''Magic Sacrament: Geldoro (Fires a harmless, large, green projectile that prevents player(s) hit from moving for 5 seconds.) - Magic Sacrament: Feilso (Plants down explosive mines at his current location.) '''Shatter Magic' - Crashing Pulse (Punches at the player, sending a short-ranged slow white blast with massive AoE.) - Shattering Domain (Slams the ground, releasing a white AoE explosion that sends target(s) away and can potentially KO.) - Supreme Obliteration (Ol' Ricket will attempt to run at the player, getting into range, and then activate it. A powerful punch that sends the player flying away, KOing onto any surfaces. Increases damage taken by 30%.) Fire Magic - Firestorm (Fires multiple AoE flaming projectiles at the target) ''"Sahra" The Seventh Menace '''Location: Somewhere on Savaria?' HP: ??? Sand Magic - Sand Drill (Lunges at the player with a drill on her right arm made of violently spinning sand.) - Desert Storm (Briefly releases a sand whirlwind around herself, flinging and cutting anyone caught in it. Always follows Wind's Wrath.) - Sand Tomb: Scarab (Creates a Sand magic circle beneath the player that will follow them until it stops. If player does not escape, sand will rise from the ground and encase the player in a sand mound, dealing damage and immobilizing the player for 5 seconds.) - Desert Djinn: Drill Assault (activated Stops the player, and a sand deity rises from the ground behind Sahra, driving its drill arm down at the player, dealing 3 consecutive damage. Can potentially KO.) Wind Magic Gale Force (Fires a wind projectile at the player. Capable of knocking back.) Wind's Wrath (activated Launches a player up and surrounds them in a whirlwind, dealing damage and flinging them up higher.) ''"Leviathan" The First Menace '''Location: A water arena with stone pillars the only area to stand on. Surrounded by high cliffs. A stormcloud hovers above the arena.' HP: ??? Storm Magic - Storm Surge (Sends out a large wave that covers the area in mist, lowering visibility.) - Tornado Vortex (Sends down 5 random tornadoes that flings away players, dealing damage.) - Raijin Supreme Thunder (Charges thunder in the stormcloud. Then, sends down a massive dragon to strike at the player(s), dealing AoE and Shock.) Ash Magic '- '''Dead Life's Ignition (Launches a small ash dragon at the player. Upon reaching near the player, the dragon will slow down and grits its teeth, igniting itself and exploding, dealing AoE and Burn.) - Ash Dragon Umbrage (Jumps up, and creates a large sphere. Aims the sphere at the player, and launches multiple ash dragons at them. They will not ignite.) - Drought Conflagration (Creates a dense fog of ash that descends, slowly covering the entire arena. After a few seconds, the ash will ignite, dealing damage until duration ends and inflicting Burn.) '''Water Magic' - Tidal Dragon: Wave Dance (Summons a magic circle underneath the player, following them until it stops. If player does not escape, a water dragon will be summoned under them, dealing damage, launching them up, and inflicting Soak.) - Ocean's Fury (Summons a water globe around himself. The water will then contract, dealing damage and inflicting Soak.) Water and Ash Unison - Deep Smoldering Inferno (Upon reaching 70%, 50%, and 10% HP, Leviathan will launch 3 consecutive small water dragons at the player. If the player is hit by one of them, they will be launched up, as Leviathan fires a total combination of 10 ash and water dragons. The dragons combine to create a ash-water globe, in which he ignites the ash, exploding the globe, dealing damage, and Burn. Can potentially KO.) Transformation - Sea Serpent Form (Activates randomly, will only use it twice, lasts for 5 minutes. Takes off his trench coat. Blue sharp scales appears down his arms. Blue dragon back spines will travel down his back. His eyes will glow gold, with dragon-like pupils. His hair will appear rough and more spiky. Fins will appear on his lower legs.) Leviathan will not use his Storm Magic, Ash Magic, nor Water Magic, excluding Tidal Dragon: Wave Dance and Tornado Vortex. *Grand Sea Reign (Summons water dragons and fires them in a fan pattern, dealing large AoE and applying Soak.) *Azure Drive: Diving Jaws (Jumps into the air. Turns into a massive blue water serpent with gold eyes and dives down at the player, dealing AoE and applying Soak or Bleed.) *Aqualibrium (Creates a dense water sphere around the arena. Anyone touching the sphere will be thrown back into the arena, or repelled if from the outside. Lasts 2 minutes.) *Deep Grave Surge (Expels massive amounts of water from himself in forms of waves, knocking away player(s) hit, dealing damage, and applying Soak.) ''"Jinx" The Second Menace '''Location: In a rusty lab filled with old machinery.' HP: ??? Equinox Magic - Fallen Eclipse (Creates a large magic circle over the arena, raining down light and dark blasts) - Mirage: Fatal Light (Creates a doppelganger of herself that fires a quick light beam at the player, then disappears.) - Mirage: Fatal Darkness (Creates a doppelganger of herself that fires three fast AoE shadow arrows at the player, then disappears.) - Mirage Dance (Creates four doppelgangers that surrounds the players. They attack with their staves at once, stunning the player, then disappears.) Crystal Magic Painful Forest (Sharp crystals erupts from the ground under the player, following them until the duration ends.) Illusion Mirror (creates a smooth shield that reflects projectiles back at the player.) False Shard (activated Goes into a pose where she stands straight up, holding her stave in front of her, pointing up. Upon hitting her in this state, her entire body turns into crystals and breaks, and the player becomes stunned. Then, Jinx will fire down shards of cystals on the player. Could potentially KO.) Mechanic Ingenuity - Drone Activation (Jinx will activate three small drones to attack the player. The drones are equipped with small laser cannons, dealing minor damage.) - Cannon Activation (Jinx will activate two mounted cannons on the ceiling. They will aim at the player, firing small, slow AoE blasts.) - Bunny Doll Activation (Jinx will summon a large robotic bunny to attack the player. The bunny can only use melee claw swipes. Ability: activated Stomps on the player, stopping them, then jumps up and lands on the player, dealing damage, and potentially KOing the player.) ''"Yokai" The Third Menace '''Location: The island where she was born. In a deep, dark forest.' HP: ??? Dark Fire Magic - Kagutsuchi (summons a dark bird-like deity to dive-bomb at the player, dealing AoE.) - Withering Lotus (throws Kuroren at the player like a boomerang, surrounding it in dark fire.) - Death Bleeding Lotus (teleports behind the player, slicing them and launching them up. If successful, Yokai will jump up after the player and slams Kuroren into the player, bringing them down. Can potentially KO.) - Rengoku (chases after the player in a demonic form, if Yokai catches the player, she surround the player in darkness, burning and slicing the target. After that, she will teleport to another location, leaving behind the KOed player, or charred remains if they were killed by the technique.) Sacrifice Magic - Death's Pursuit (increases movement speed, lowers attack speed.) - Blood Turmoil (fires powerful dark projectiles at the player, dealing small AoE, but massive damage. She inflicts 3% of damage on herself after use. Will not activate below 25% HP.) Transformation - Yomi-no-Akuma (Activates on 50% of HP, lasts for 3 minutes. Black tendrils will appear on her back. Her eyes will glow red, while her sclera turns black. Red tear trail tattoos will flow under her eyes. Black wisps will surround her. Her robes will appeared tattered and ripped.) During this form, she will not use her Dark Fire magic nor her Sacrfice magic *Anzen-Issen (charges at the player at high speed, thrusting a dark red blade into them, knocking the player back and potentially KOing.) *Kuroryu (creates a magic circle in front of her, summoning a dark flaming dragon at the player, following them for 10 seconds, before disappearing. Inflicts large AoE if the dragon hits the player.) *Abyss Discord: Kurai-no-Doki (Teleports to the center of the field, and charges magic. While charging, a magic circle with a oni face symbol in the center will start to expand slowly. Black and red particle effects will rise from the ground. Underneath the circle, a pool of darkness spreads from Yokai's feet, damaging players that touches it. Yokai will be charging a black sphere with a red glowing center in her hands. After 10 seconds, Yokai will let the sphere sink into the ground. After 3 seconds, A swirling portal will appear on the ground, and shadow monsters visual effects, they cannot be harmed will rise, dealing DoT to players that touches them. After 5 seconds, they will disappear.) More updates later!! Category:Blog posts